Along with the popularity of electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, the development of display devices tends towards the objects of lightness, thinness and smallness and multiple functions, in which a narrow border design is a target endeavored by research and development personnel. The disposition of a border may increase the total volume of a display device, reduce an effective display area of the display device, and increase the weight of the display device. However, the border can reinforce and fix the structure, and a weak structure problem may occur if no border exists.
In a conventional touch panel with a touch sensing layer, a physical dimension of the touch sensing layer is smaller than that of a light-transmissive cover. In order to achieve the narrow border design, most conventional methods are to modify a display module or an electrode structure, so as to make up the insufficiency of the border design.